1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to software applications (apps) for mobile computing devices. Specific aspects relate to game software applications played on touchscreen mobile computing devices to win prizes.
2. Background
A number of software applications (apps) exist for mobile computing devices. Some applications include game elements. Some applications include gambling or contest elements. Software applications operated on mobile devices may be implemented using one or more servers remote from the mobile devices.